The life of Harry James Potter
by D.geofisica
Summary: Harry's life change when a person appears in his family's door. Wil contains slavery, slash, UA. slave!Snape veela!Draco
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

This is an AU, contain slavery, slash, Veela-bound and etc, if you don't like do not read! I will start in the first year and follow up after the defeat of the lord tervas probably many things will be similar to the book, but remember that this is an AU. This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Ahhhh, if you want to help me **i need a beta because i am not a native english speaker!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was a 10 year old boy who knows almost anything about his family. When he was born on July 31, 1980 he was loved by everyone around him, but everything changed in Hallowen 1981, a wizard of darkness killed his parents, but when he tried to kill the baby of one year the killing curse backfired, leaving him only one spectrum of a lord of darkness and the poor Harry with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest light wizard, found growing without the fame behind the defeat of the dark lord was the best thing to little Harry and left he with his only relatives, the Dursleys. And this is where our story begins nearly ten years later.

Harry woke on July 31 as an ordinary day, not the day of his 11th birthday.

He had long been used to treat his family: hunger, verbal abuse and sometimes physical abuse was something he had to get used to since he moved in with their relatives. So we find him at daybreak his birthday making breakfast for his relatives despite knowing that he probably would not be allowed to eat anything done by him.

_'After all, Uncle Vernon is still furious by the recents events of the zoo'_ Harry thought remembering that Dudley's birthday this year as there was nobody to stay with him, he went with his uncles, his cousin and a friend of his cousin to the zoo. And accidentally dropped a snake upon his cousin. _'I hope that Uncle Vernon has already calming down these last few weeks, I don't need any more spanking for something that I'm not really sure or not I did'_

**"Boy, I hope everything is already ready,"** shouted Uncle Vernon down the stairs, like a clumsy dinosaur, though Harry thought he looked more like a pig. _'With those flare that don't fit into a normal chair, his face pink that almost no one could see her eyes and that mustache that covered almost the entire upper lip more than he looks like a beast even' _Harry thought of ending for bacon in table with the rest who had made for breakfast.

While his uncle began to serve he watched the rest of the family down for breakfast. First his Aunt Petunia came down, ready for the day, standing in the yard watching everything that happens on the street to be able to gossip with her husband after. _'My family looks like a zoo. Look here Aunt Petunia with that horse face and neck of giraffe, Dudley already looks like a miniature Orca '_

"Boy," shouted Uncle Vernon when the doorbell rang "go open the door"

As he passed by little hall that led to the front door, looked at the door of his room, or rather to the closet door that serves as a room for him _'After all Dudley has so much that he needed two rooms and the guest room only Aunt Marge and Dudley's friends could us' _Harry thought with bitterness.

"Yes," Harry said as he opened the door for a lady with a black cape, a bun, glasses and looks like a rigorous person.

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Potter and his family," said Mrs. rigorous.

Before Harry could say anything he felt the hand of his uncle squeezing painfully, but imperceptibly his shoulder.

"Get out of my house, we don't want anything from you and your ilk nobody here," said Uncle Vernon, Harry realized that his uncle was starting to get dangerously red with anger.

"Please Mr. Dursley, I get to not have to talk about this here?" Said the Mrs. rigorous. Vernon Dursley realized that the neighbors could this strange visitor, and be something strange was the fear of Dursley, reluctantly took the woman to the room where strict Aunt Petunia was watching TV.

When Petunia saw the person who entered the room with her husband and nephew, as Vernon had not loosened his nephew shoulder because of anger, Petunia was remembering the last visit of the lady for more than twenty years ago. After everyone sat down with Harry still doesn't know why he had to stay and not go and start his daily duties in the home, Mrs. rigorous spoke again:

"Mr. Potter, you should know how you will begin attending Hogwarts this coming school year," the lady began to speak as a teacher "so I'm here. I'm the Minerva McGonagall, Professor at _Hogwarts_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'll take you to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to clarify certain details before the start of the school year you need to know and tomorrow someone will take you to Alle... "

**"WHAT?"** Shouted Harry got up from the couch "Magic, Witchcraft? Are you crazy? "Said Harry.

Realizing that there was no denying his nephew anything and not wanting anyone to discover his treatment at home, Petunia began to speak, as the actress that she was, in a choked voice.

"Sorry Harry, but when you arrived I had just lost my dear sister for this crazy world that I knew nothing and did not want to lose you too, so didn't talk about this. But Lilian was a witch and you, apparently is a wizard. "said Petunia.

"So you're saying I'm a wizard and I'm going to study at a school of magic in a magical world," Harry said as if it was very difficult to understand, and in fact it was for him.

"The Lady could go with Petunia to the kitchen for a cup of tea while my nephew gets dressed and I go to work, because I'm late," said Vernon looking at Harry with anger in his eyes.

The teacher not noticing anything wrong went to the kitchen with Harry's aunt. When Vernon heard the two starting talking he grabbed his nephew by giving hair kneeing in the stomach until Harry runs out of air. Harry already used to and knowing that it would be worse if he made a sound suffered in silence.

"Freak if I learn that someone of your world become aware of what happens here, you will know what really hurts." Whispered Uncle Vernon in Harry's ear, "And you turn to pay anything there, I will not pay for anything in this freak education!"

And so Uncle Vernon went to work and Harry went for his best second hand clothes (old clothes of Dudley) and returned to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was telling Professor McGonagall he felt about missing her sister and how she had been happy that Harry was growing with it. If Harry did not know how he knew would have believed as a teacher at her aunt was talking about.

"I'm ready," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter here has a piece of rope." Professor McGonagall began rising and approaching him showing a rope of about 10 cm. "That's a portkey activated by a password, which means that when I say the password it will take us to the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. You just need to remember not to drop the rope to get to the office. Ready? "

"R-Ready" Harry said unsure holding a piece of rope that Professor offered.

And suddenly he felt a tug at the navel and everything started spinning without him noticing he fell on his ass in a big office.

Looking around he saw a table full of thick paper, ink, pen a pot with what looked like bullet. Behind the table was a man with long hair and white beard dressed in purple robes with yellow stars and yellow sols and blue eyes. He saw several tables staring at him, a strange bird and a cabinet with many things weirder still.

"Happy Birthday Harry" the old man said "Thank you Minerva, I'll take it from here. And please, call me Severus. "

With a frown to the elderly man and a nod to Harry she walked out the door that Harry had not realized existed.

"Well Harry, feels" old and still continued after Harry had sat "I am the Headmaster Dumbledore and now that you have completed 11 years we have some things to talk about. I will ask you to let me speak and do not interrupt me until I'm done! "

"O-Ok s-sir," said Harry nervously.

"As you may have learned in 1833 marked the end of slavery in England muggle (we call those Muggles are non-magical), but here in the wizarding world can't and will not be able to abolish. I know this must be hard to hear, but here the slaves became slaves through spells so it was only possible to perform these spells ban on free people, but those who were on the spell there was nothing he could do. "Began director for a scared Harry of what he was learning. _'Am I a slave to someone?'_ Harry thought.

"Slavery is passed by uterus, we try to make the slaves no longer have children, but we have seen over time that is impossible. A slave is worth a lot to be sold and those gentlemen who are not playing as a gain makes it so that your descendants have slaves. "Continued as a teacher _'The headmaster should have been a teacher here before turning headmaster'_ Harry laughed as he Director saw the kindly turned into a teacher.

"There are different kinds of slaves, later you can read about in the book that will give you. The key here is, your grandparents were abolitionists and when a day were at a dinner and discovered that Severus was being abused, so they tried everything to buy him, after years, when Severus had finished school they succeeded, but your grandparents died soon after. Thus the possession of Severus went to your parents and your parents to you after they died. "At this point Harry was appalled and the headmaster continued as if he had not noticed.

"Severus slavery is irreversible and it kind more submissive to the Master of all types. Here I have some documents that you sign before he came here to meet you. I should clarify that by being super expensive and valued a slave you can't give it to anyone, only to sell, but now I am warning you I don't know anyone who could afford it that would treat Severus well. I must also ask, he can continue to teach here and receive the allowance that I have given him since your parents died? "

"Hm ... Yeah .. Of course Headmaster, if that's what he wants." Said Harry and signed all the documents that the director had with this strange feather. _'It seems I will have to get used to these things, it seems that this world is centuries ago. '_

Once he finished there was a knock at the door startled Harry.

"Between Severus" said Headmaster Dumbledore.

And so came an imposing man of hair, eyes and black robes. Harry noticed a ring mark, like a tattoo all black around the neck and his fists. He realized with disgust that it should be some kind of mark that would tell everyone that he was a slave. When the man came he soon stopped, before even realize Harry was in the room but it seems that he felt Harry, the man turned and looked at Harry. Harry was scared when the man knelt in front of him lowered his head to the ground and said formally:

"I am Severus Snape, and I am here to serve every purpose, wish order you send me Master."


	2. Chapter two

**So, There is the new chapter. please coment for i know how it is going and if i must continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I am Severus Snape, and I am here to serve every purpose, wish order you send me Master."

Harry doesn't know what to do and sat appalled that imposing looking man kneeling before her. _'What will I do now? I just came to this world and I have no idea what it means to have a slave, as I wanted one after my parents treat me'_ thought Harry still staring at the man's hair, as the man had not raised his head yet.

"Harry this is Severus Snape. Give him permission to stay here in the office, "said the Headmastes.

"Uh .. You can stay here in the office," said Harry Severus. When the man sat comfortably on her knees, but still not daring to look up. Harry realized that. "You could look at me?"

Once Severus looked into the eyes of his master, Harry realized that the man's face was an expression insecure, unsure how to act. Not that Harry also knew how to act in this situation, after their education both at school and at home was not taught how to act with a slave magic. Professor Dumbledore gave a sad smile the exchange and spoke again, delivering two books to Harry.

"Take these here Harry; a book that contains the history of slavery and the types of the wizarding slavery, and the other is the book which contains all the details and laws governing Severus." Said the Headmaster, "Now Severus will take him to his room and clarify any doubts that you kind of need, tomorrow he will take you to Diagon Alley to buy your stuff. Ah, Harry, I really recommend you read both books before school starts. "

Once the Director spoke, Harry stood up grabbing the books, not knowing how to act. Severus noticing the discomfort of his master, rise.

"Around here Master" said Severus showing the door and motioning for Harry to follow him.

Ten minutes later, they came to a picture of a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes that stared expecting something.

"Belladonna" Severus said to the board. As the man finished speaking the picture turned scaring Harry, saw the entrance to a room. Severus showed Harry should come first.

When Harry entered, he noticed that the room had a stone fireplace accesses, as they were in the dungeons, two sofas opposite one to the other and an armchair in front of the fireplace forming a square with the fireplace, the set was a dark green with black pads. There was a flag with a snake green walls in one of the walls, and near one of the corners, behind the seats had a desk with a chair on the opposite side and a round table with four chair. Between the two tables there was a huge wall bookcase full of books. Harry also noticed a hallway full of doors beside the flag that was exactly in front of the entrance.

"Master, please, sit where you feel comfortable, sir, so I can clarify your doubts. That if the Master wills comfortable with the conversation happens now, Master, "said Severus startling Harry.

Harry always used to be excluded from his family, he chose the chair. As Harry sat in the chair, Severus knelt in front of him, looking at his master.

"Hm ... Severus, right? You have to kneel, I'm not very comfortable with that"

"I am so sorry Master. No, I do not need. If you want I can sit in a chair or on one of the sofas, sir. If I can ask what are you uncomfortable Master? "Said Severus, after first clarifying and clearly worried, as if Harry was sick.

"You can sit on the couch Severus, is more comfortable. Uh, I think with all that our situation. It is simply wrong and immoral I have a person as property. "

"Sorry my Lord, but slavery in the wizarding world is irreversible. If I can do something for you to feel more comfortable please tell me "said Severus still looking worried.

"I think only if you stop calling me lord, sir and master would help this situation."

"Again, I'm sorry Master. It's really necessary that I use these terms with you "Harry did not understand how Severus still seemed worried _'Is it because I said I was not comfortable? Nobody ever care if I was good or not, or if I was comfortable or not. '_Harry thought. "I could begin to clarify their doubts, master? I guess I could start by describing the kind of spell that governs me, for you better understand my answers so far meter my lord. What do you think, Master? "

"S-Sure S-Severus, start" Harry said unsure.

"First Master, this kind of spell requires complete submission. I could not, even if you command me, call you something less respectful, so I can only call you of sir, lord or master.

The spell, as demands total submission, let my magic more sensitive to your magic, your desires and your discomforts. It would be like a boud-veela, a bond, sir, but I just feel you from certain proximity and you can't feel me. From the moment that I offered me to you, sir, my magic has come into line with yours. So from that moment master, I know if you need anything while you and I are up to the distance from here to the nearest village, but I can't say at distances greater than this. "

Harry when he began to hear that bothered why he did not want anyone to know of their abuse. "Severus, you can tell if I'm ax, sick or in pain?" Interrupted Harry worried.

"Yes Master. I feel any discomfort that you feel, sir, if I am being close to the you my Lord.

Other aspects would be, I can't have authority over you is just the opposite, so I will not be teaching you, sir, in the classroom. Can you order me to do anything, with time I'll know how to serve you at certain things you need without asking anything.

The bond will require punishments on some occasions, Master. I know that because of your age sir, this is very uncomfortable, but the link will not let me leave without punishment at somes times, we deal with it when the time comes that the bond requires punishment Master. "Said Severus as perceived discomfort Harry when he mentioned the punishment.

When Harry realized that Severus would continue, he interrupted.

"Sorry Severus, but there is something else I need to know immediately. It's too much for me to think right now. "

"Master, you shouldn't apologize to me. The bond will not get comfortably an apology to his master." Severus said with a shudder "master of course, we can continue when you want, sir."

"Does it have any place that I can lie down or rest while I think of everything I learned today" asked Harry with a choked voice.

"Yes Master. These are your room, sir. Will show you the bedroom, Master. "Said Severus and quickly noticing that Harry was not feeling well with everything he had learned asked: "Can I do something to make you feel more comfortable, Master?"

"I think there's nothing you can do Severus. Uh, can I call you Severus? I'm calling you so, but you said nothing…"

"You can call me as you wish." Severus said when shown the room where he was.

The room was in cream and light blue colors, giving a sense of peace. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room, a large wardrobe, a large desk and a door that opened when Harry saw a huge bathroom with a huge bath and a shower.

Returning to the bed and sitting up in bed he realized that Severus was still in the room and was startled when the man knelt in front of him and began to remove his shoes.

"Hm ... S-Severus a-are y-you d-doing?" Harry stammered embarrassed.

"I'm helping you get comfortable to rest." Said the man with no discomfort.

"Hm ... T-Thanks" Harry said, when the man turned "You could leave me alone for a while? I need to think about everything that I was told today."

"Yes, Master," said Severus saw Harry lying in bed. Addressing himself to leave the room he stopped for a moment and watched his master lying. Severus was worried feeling the bond and the bound was demanding that the man helped his master, but his master sent him away.

When the man closed the door Harry began to cry. _'How can I have a slave? How can I stay calm if he can feel if I'm hurt? How can he speak with such ease that I will have to punish him? How will I punish him? Never even gave an earful to anyone!' _Harry wondered and eventually falling asleep from crying.

* * *

Later, Severus slammed the warning lunchtime. After Harry washed his face, which was still a little red. He leave the bedroom and saw that the table was set for only one person.

"Can't you eat with me Severus?"

"If you wish, master, I can." Severus replied with a look extremely worried.

"So sit down, I don't like to eat alone."

Sitting down and starting to eat Harry realized that Severus started eating only after Harry had begun. Harry always used to go hungry, could not eat much and left more than half the food on his plate.

"Aren't you hungry, Master?" Asked Severus as he realizing just how little his master had eaten.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry. Severus you can't eat if I don't eat? "Harry asked worried, because he knew he would be skipping many meals.

"No master. As your slave I have to always be in good shape to better serve you master, but when you and me eat in the same room I have to wait before you get started." Severus explained to the relief of Harry. "Master, do you have any more doubts?"

"Not now. I will go back to the room to start reading the books that the Headmaster gave to me." Said Harry picking up the books and returning to the room.

After a few hours reading the book Harry felt dirty use. He had only read the beginning of the book explaining the history and talked about the different types of slavery. _'There are the types in which the slave is like an animal, how can a person be treated like an animal. I think I prefer this one to Severus, if I could change it as I can't release him that he might be less submissive and more free.' _Harry thought reading the book.

The dinner came just as lunch and soon Harry had already retired for the night.

* * *

The next day Severus took Harry a portkey to Gringotts. Appalled at the amount of money that Harry had put a certain amount for your purchases and for your school year on a purse that Severus had passed to Harry.

And so began the purchases, the apothecary, Severus bought everything that his master needed, choosing the best and picking up a little more if his Master need to fix or redo a potion, a few well chosen ingredients for him with the permission of his Master. Continued to purchase other items in an emporium and Madam Malkin's where Harry buy school clothes.

At Flourish and Blotts bookshop Harry bought all textbooks, scrolls, feathers and some books to find out how it worked better this new world. How was his duty Severus was carrying all purchases of their master.

Soon they were headed to Ollivander's to get his master wand. Harry manage a wand 11" holly with phoenix feather as a core. _'Returning I will ask what the man means by my wand's sister gave me this scar'_ thought Harry leaving the store and headed to the pet store. After fifteen minutes Harry chose a beautiful snowy owl that he called it of Hedwig.

Returned by flu, Severus was the first, when he got turned around and took his master came down on his feet.

"Are you all right, Master?" Severus asked as Harry steadied on his feet.

"I am ok." Harry replied, "Can we talk now?"

"What do you wish know Master." Said the man, turning to his master who was sitting in the chair. Realizing that his master would not want him to sit on the floor sat on the same couch the day before.

"Could you explain me how everyone knows me and what the craftsman wands meant when I got my wand?" Harry said remembering about both Ollivander and what had happened in the Leaky Cauldron in time to leave with everyone wanting to shake his hand.

"Of course master. Long ago there was a wizard who was very dark, he wanted to destroy the muggle world, the Muggle-borns and half-bloods. He terrorized the long wizarding world, until one day he was behind you and your parents, sir.

This dark wizard killed his parents, but in time to kill you, sir, the killing curse, it turned against the dark wizard destroying the wizard. That's why you're famous, master. "Explained the man.

"Tell me Severus, where I will stay until the start of the school year?" Harry said after a pause while he thought the explanation of his slave.

"The Headmaster Dumbledore said that tomorrow morning you return to your relative's home and I will take you out on the first of September, at ten in the morning, master." Replied his slave.

"O-Okay," said Harry unsafe "then I'll go to sleep, see you tomorrow morning." Delivering Severus for the day, Severus realized what his mastes had said without words that his master would not eat the dinner, worring a certain slave.

* * *

The next day morning after a tense breakfast with his slave, Harry was with a pen in hand that would serve as a portkey that would take him straight to the entrance hall of the house of his relatives. Harry was more relaxed knowing he was going alone and he could warn his uncles the time that Severus would get it the first day so that the slave did not realize what Harry did not. And so Harry arrived with only a backpack with a robe and some school books to read until the first of September, the rest stayed in his room along with Severus.

Once arrived his uncle caught him, threw his backpack in the closet and began beating Harry. When his uncle was tired locked Harry in the closet. _'Well I know it seems like I will spend the days until school start._' Harry thought before passing out.


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter 3**

Once arrived his uncle caught him, threw his backpack in the closet and began beating Harry. When his uncle was tired locked Harry in the closet. _'Well I know it seems like I will spend the days until school start._' Harry thought before passing out.

The weeks until September first passed all the same way. Harry would wake up, make breakfast (being allowed to eat the leftovers only a few times), begin to clean the house, make dinner, his uncle would arrive and after dinner (almost every day) his uncle would show him why Harry should not tell anyone.

_'At least in recent days, Uncle Vernon did not hit me. I don't have to worry so much about what Severus could fell from me.' _Harry thought remembering that when Uncle Vernon had warned that Severus would get it on the first morning and that Severus could tell if something was wrong with Harry, Uncle Vernon gave the biggest beating that Harry had ever felt, but in the end he agree that no battery in the three days that Harry before the coming of Severus. _'Not that it changes a lot, I'm still very sore.'_

And so Severus arrived on the first of September to get Harry. The boy knew that his uncle wouldn't be satisfied if Severus walked into his home; Harry was looking out the window waiting for Severus to arrive. When he saw his slave coming, Harry grabbed his backpack and met with the slave in the garden.

"Good morning Master. Is it everything ready to we go, sir? "Severus asked bowing slightly to his master.

"Everything is ready. Can we go? "The boy asked eagerly.

"Are you okay master? We can go when you want, sir. "Harry realized that the slave had noticed something different and was worried about his Master._'How did he not notice, I'm aching all over!?'_

"Yes I'm fine. How are we go to the station Severus? "

"I'll apparate you sir, Master. I will hold your arm to be able to apparate, alright sir? "Asked the man not at all pleased that his master would not say what was wrong. "Apparition is form how the wizards to transported themselves, we leave here and appear in an alley near the station."

"O-Okay." And so Severus held firmly but gently the arm of his master and the man apparate both his master and himself. Arriving at the station Harry realized there was nowhere to platform 9 ¾.

"Severus? Where is the platform? "

"The platform is hidden from muggles, sir, it gets between platforms 9 and 10, Master." Severus said as he walked toward the division of platforms. Arriving near Harry realized there was a woman with a boy and a girl and they were all redheads.

"Now it's your ... Severus! Will you take the train this year? "The woman asked the man realized when getting close.

"No. I brought my master! "Severus replied the woman.

"Ah, young Harry starts this year." The woman said turning to Harry "Sweet my name is Molly Weasley and this one is my son Ronald, he is also starting Hogwarts this year. And that is Ginevra, she will begin next year. Why you and Ron doesn't go together, so you know someone before coming to school. "

"Nice to meet you. Severus you can go, I can let go with Ron for the train. "Dismissed Harry thinking it was better than Severus was presented as a professor.

"Are you sure Master?"

"Absolute." Harry smiled to show that all was well.

"So we find ourselves at Hogwarts, master." And with that Severus apparated away.

"Let's go children before the train leaves the station." Mrs. Weasley hurried the boys. And so Harry found himself in a room with Ron.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet oyu too. I'm Harry Potter, "Harry replied.

"Are you Harry Potter? Do you have ... you know, the scar? " the redhead asked for the embarrassment of Harry.

"Oh yes," said and raising the and showing the scar.

"Who was the one who was with you?"

"Hm ... Severus is my slave, I discovered on the day that Professor McGonagall told me I was a wizard. He is also a professor at Hogwarts. "Harry explained to the redhead.

And so began the journey, the two talking. When the woman came to Cart Candy Harry bought enough for two and soon they were changing clothes. _'That was close, almost Ron sees my bruises'_ Harry thinks when Ron turns to question something to Harry. Before Ron could say what he wanted was a knock at the door. It was a girl wondering if they had seen a frog.

* * *

Once they got off the train, when the train arrived at the station, they heard a big (not huge) man calling the first years. They learned that they will get to school across the lake. The view was breathtaking, stunningly beautiful and a castle stood in front of the first years. Arriving at the door they was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"In a few minutes you will enter through those doors and be selected to be part of a house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The houses will be your families, your successes and your mistakes will earn points lost points. Get ready I will be back in a moment to take you beyond these doors. "Spoke the Professor McGonagall and soon moved away, turning to the hall door.

"Then I heard that Harry Potter is here. I'm Draco Malfoy. You will realize that some families are better than others, if you want I can show you which are the best" a blond and arrogant boy told Harry and Ron looking arrogantly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can see for myself who is worth!" Harry replied angry with Malfoy.

"Please follow me," Professor Mc Gonagall interrupted what Malfoy would respond. When they entered the Great Hall they saw large tables full of students, floating candles, a ceiling showing the sky outside and down the hall who they was walking they saw a stool with a hat on top and behind a table where the teachers were seated. As Harry looked teachers their eyes rested on Severus that nodded to his master, showing respect. Harry was startled when he noticed a tear in the open hat and start singing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"**

Once the hat stopped singing the hall broke into applause and Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and began calling names. Harry watched his colleagues being selected.

"Hannah Abbott"

"Hufflepuff" announced hat

And so it was going, Harry only recognized the girl who asked for the frog which was to Gryffindor and that Malfoy was to Slytherin.

"Harry Potter" when called Professor McGonagall, Harry realized that the hall was silent watching selecting him. Embarrassed Harry sat on stool and soon the hat was covering his vision.

_'Hm, what have we here? A Potter! Well where should I put it, Slytherin would you develop beyond you on the limit... Hufflepuff? You are loyal, but not the best home for you... Ravenclaw, no! See thirst for knowledge, but not to stay in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor? You are courageous and fearless... It better be... '_

**"Gryffindor"** shouted the hat to the salon.

Harry immediately took off the hat and was sitting with his housemates, he sat in front of a pair of twin redheads like Ron, Fred and George, and the brunette girl of the train was seated on one side of him. Ron rapidly joining them in the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Enjoy dinner, "said the Headmaster and clapped at the end, when he clapped the food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating.

Harry began serving up even though he could not eat much, but knowing that if he doesn't get started Severus wouldn't eat, he put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and looked at the teacher's table looking Severus. Harry realized that his slave watching to him, so their eyes met Severus nodded and began to eat.

Beside his slave, Harry saw a man with a purple turban on his head, he was talking to a very low man sitting in a big pad. As the man turned aside, Harry felt a twinge in his head and Severus quickly looked up at his master. Harry nodded as if saying to the man not to worry.

"Harry has you already managed to draw attention ..."

"... the most severe teacher at Hogwarts." Said the twins together.

"Huh?" Harry said doesn't understanding what they were talking about.

"Professor Snape ..."

"... Despite we don't liking him ..."

"... we don't make much ado about it ..."

"... As you will find in the first Potions lesson from him ..."

"... He is a slave ..." and Harry realized that he would always have a headache listening to these two talking. And belatedly realized that because of the brand all students would know that Severus was a slave, after all, according to the book of laws governing Severus was forbidden purposely cover the marks.

"Since we got here we're curious to know who his owner" said a black boy who was on the side of the twins.

"Harry, didn't Professor Snape call you master at the station?" Said Ron once swallowed what was in his mouth forgetting that Harry had already explained to Ron that Severus was his slave.

Harry looked down not knowing what to do so that everyone who was around and heard what Ron said looked at him.

"But, slavery was abolished!" Granger said.

"Only in the muggle world, here in the wizarding world is still rare, but exist. Our family is a family of abolitionists. "Explained the other brother Ron, Precy, and turning to Harry and asked," Tell us Harry, is Professor Snape your slave? "

"Yes. I discovered the same day I found out that I was a wizard." Harry said quietly, ashamed. As soon as the word left his mouth, Harry lost all hungry, in fact he was feeling a little queasy, though few spoonfuls of food. After a while the conversation dissipated and no one else was looking at him, Harry dared to raise his eyes and looked at the professors table without thinking and he saw Severus staring with a strange expression.

Turning to look down Harry waited for the end of the dinner and almost lost the warnings director, he actually only heard one phrase.

"... and for those who don't want a violent death, the hallway of the third floor is forbidden ..."

* * *

When Percy Weasley called the first years, Harry didn't dare look at Severus before leaving the hall. Soon Harry and Ron were followed Percy through the corridors until they came to a picture of a fat woman who asked for the password.

"Fearless Heart" Percy said aloud for all to hear. "Do not forget the password if you forget you can't enter. On the left is the boys' dormitory, the right side is the girls. The class schedule will be delivered tomorrow during breakfasts, which begin six-thirty and goes until seven-thirty. The first class of day begins promptly at eight. If you need anything you can seek us, monitors head, our head of house Professor McGonagall, or even any other professor. Good evening everyone, "Percy said for all to hear.

When the boys were already in bed and they were getting ready to sleep Ron turns to Harry and said, "Harry, Professor Snape as your slave can't have authority over you. How will you learn potions? "With that question all the boys looked at him.

"The Headmaster said that the herbology professor, how she also had a vast knowledge of potions will give me private lessons." And with that everyone went to sleep and prepare for the first week of school.

** - Taken from the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter 4**

"The Headmaster said that the herbology professor, how she also had a vast knowledge of potions will give me private lessons." And with that everyone went to sleep and prepare for the first week of school.

* * *

Harry woke up before sunrise in the next day, after spending the routine morning; Harry called Ron and the boys so they would have time later to find the classrooms.

It was six-thirty when Harry walked with Ron, Neville Longbotom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finegam into the great hall to have breakfast.

Harry had decided last night before falling asleep he would avoid as much as possible his slave, so when he came in, sat down and started eating he refused to look at the staff table. Although he gone to bed without having eaten almost nothing, Harry wasn't very hungry, so when he began to eat, a few minutes later he was satisfied and watching the other tables.

Exactly at seven in the morning the heads of house began to deliver schedules. Taking his time, Harry had noted that its empty spaces where would was the Potions class and where his have vacancies he had lessons with Professor Sprout Potions.

* * *

And so it went up the first week. In Transfiguration Harry found that he would need very little study as Harry proved a natural in Transfiguration, History of Magic was dull, the teacher was a ghost who only spoke of wars, Defense Against the Dark Arts he found hilarious as the teacher more stuttered than he spoke and stank of garlic, not to mention the constant headache that felt during class. Herbology he found a dirty subject, but interesting; Potions was very interesting, almost like cooking and realized that Harry would go well on this issue despite hating anything kitchens. And finally Astronomy made him drowsy as classes were at night.

And Harry continued to avoid Severus with all his might. After the welcome dinner Harry had not seen over the face of his slave, often skipped meals or until little and quick to leave soon. He still didn't know what to do with the man, he liked the man by the conversations they had, but Harry was afraid to hear that the man would feel if he was not well. So he avoided the man.

* * *

Then when it came his first flying lesson, one he was anxious. Standing beside a broom he realized that some students were not comfortable. Hermione was white, Neville was green and was looking for Remembrall that he had received in this morning.

"Good afternoon," began Madame Hooch "stay off the broom and say 'Up'"

Harry was one of the few who succeeded the first time. As he looked around after taking the position that Madame Hooch sent over the broom, Harry noticed that Neville suddenly started flying out of control, hit a seem and fell. Madame Hooch took him to the infirmary.

"Look what we have here." Said Malfoy taking the Neville's Remembrall in his hand.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry went forward to face Malfoy.

"I don't think so, Potty, I'll put in a place where Longbotom will find later. How about on top of a tower. "Said Malfoy up the broom and taking flight. Harry climbed onto the broom and went after Malfoy.

"Returns Malfoy!"

"Sure! Go get it! "And Malfoy threw Remembrall forcefully toward the lake. Harry seeing that shot toward the ball and caught while falling. When he get down, he saw Professor McGonagall coming in his way.

"Potter, follow me!" Said Professor rigorous and led him to a room and called someone named Wood.

"Wood, I think we found our seeker!" Said the Professor for the oldest student.

* * *

And so Harry was a member of the Quidditch team. Without that Harry realized two weeks have passed and Harry was called to the Headmaster's office one day in your spare time.

"Good afternoon, Harry " the elder said, "How was your first week of school?"

"They were good, I'm enjoying it very much," answered Harry.

"Have you spoken with Severus?"

"Uh ... no, not since the first day. I didn't talk with Professor Snape." Harry didn't understand where the Headmaster was going with the conversation.

"His name is Severus. And why have you not spoken with Severus? "The Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I have been busy studying and training."

"have you read the books I gave you?"

"I only read the beginning of the book that contains the history of slavery. My relatives wanted to spend time with me and here in school I have the duties of each class and haven't had time until now. "Harry lied, he did not really want to read these books or talk to Severus.

"Well Harry, I ask you to read and go talk to Severus as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Said Harry thinking about how long he could stay away from Severus.

* * *

A month passed without Harry having spoken or read the books, and so Harry woke up that Monday Hallowen with the feeling that something would go wrong. More wrong yet, a week ago Harry and Ron had marked a duel with Malfoy, but Malfoy never appeared. Who appeared was Hermione that had been seen Malfoy talking Professor McGonagall who was the cumin where the two boys were.

So the three ran back to the common room and unwittingly ended up in the hallway of the third floor and found that one of the rooms in a giant three-headed dog was guarding a trapdoor.

And that morning Harry was sure that something would occur. The classes usually passed, the only thing different that happened was Ron calling Hermione a know-it-all and the girl hid. During Hallowen dinner Harry heard the Gryffindors girls talking that Hermione was in a bathroom in the dungeons crying. Professor Quirrell suddenly enters the hall shouting **"Troll! Troll in the dungeon! "**As soon as he finishes he faints and everyone starts screaming.

"Ron, Hermione is in a bathroom in the dungeons, we have to go help her." Harry whispered to Ron and so the two are discreetly disentangle the crowd and headed towards the dungeons without anyone been noticing.

And they met sore, in a bathroom with a troll and three teachers passed out on the bathroom door and a girl that was crying. Professor McGonagall was both angry and proud, Professor Quirrell seemed about to faint again. And finally Severus Snape, Harry realized, was paler than before and more submissive, Severus had not looked into the face of his master, no since the man realized who were in the bathroom besides all the leg of Severus seemed injured and was bleeding.

After losing and gaining points, the children were released. Harry passed between the Professor McGonagall and an embarrassed Severus, and now Harry felt in his back his slave observing him.

"Thanks boys for helping me!" Thanked Hermione soon as they reached the Gryffindor Tower that was already empty.

"No problem Hermione!" Said the two boys at the same time. The three soon realized that they had formed a group.

"Harry." Ron called after a while.

"What?"

"have you spoken with Professor Snape?" Said the redhead.

"Not Ron, I haven't."

"Don't you think it would be good talk to him?" Said Hermione.

"I don't know." Harry said dejectedly. "Guys, I'm going to bed.

* * *

A few days later it was the day of the first game of Harry. That Saturday dawned sunny and a nervous Harry found himself at breakfast already in his uniform of the team. During the breakfast had reached a new broom gift for Harry, the new release, the Nimbus 2000.

And Harry soon found himself in the middle of the game. He was flying over the field when suddenly started swinging her broom. Harry looked without even thinking about it, where the professors were sitting and saw Severus muttering and looking desperate and also saw Professor Quirrell muttering and looking completely focused. Soon Harry was safely back up to the broom.

After ten minutes saw the Snitch and Harry scampered behind it. When he closed his hand on the Snicht he first felt a blow to the ribs and then a blow to the head and everything went black.

* * *

Harry felt he was primarily lies in something very soft, secondly Harry felt pain, so much pain in his back and head. Harry wanted to go back to sleep when he noticed a movement near him without really wanting Harry opened his eyes and recognized the bed where he was lying, that was his bed in Snape's quarters. Groaning Harry turned a blind eye.

"Master?" Was the whisper that came from Severus. No way to escape Harry returned to open his eyes. "Sir? Would you like to sit, Master? "Was the question that came as soon as he felt someone put his glasses.

With a view to focus, tried to get Harry to sit, but had to be helped by Severus. As he straightened Harry peered into his slave who was kneeling beside the bed and staring. Harry realized that his slave was worried and looking completely miserable. He spent long minutes without anyone saying anything, realizing that would be the one to break the silence he was prepared and asked:

"Hm ... What am I doing here?"

"You were hurt and my job is to take care of you, the Headmaster thought it best you were brought here to stand in the infirmary, Master." Said Severus.

"Professor? When do you think I can get back to Gryffindor Tower, sir? "Said Harry. The boy noticed that when the man called the teacher and sir the man shuddered and cringed.

"Master, please, the link will not accept such respect for me coming from you." Severus said with a broken voice. "Master, Madam Pomfrey will probably hold him here for a few more days, my lord."

_'Now I have to stay here with him, not knowing what to do and without him wanting. '_As he thought Harry lost his knock. When he realized, his slave was opening the door. Headmaster Dumbledore came and sat in a chair near the bed.

"Your friends are worried, my boy. But if you want to know, you had won the game when you were hit. "Began the old man with a twinkle in those blue eyes. "Now the reason I am here. Severus, please sit down. "And so Severus returned to the place that was on his knees beside the bed of his Master.

"Harry, so I figured you didn't do what I asked you to come and talk to Severus." The director continued.

"I forgot, sir. Since I have no classes with Professor Snape and I had lessons to do, I completely forgot. "Harry replied and thought: _'What is not a total lie, I just thought about it on Hallowen.'_ And Harry realized that Severus had shrunk back when he used the term Professor.

"Call him Severus. Harry are you angry with Severus? "asked the headmaster.

"No sir. As I said that day that almost didn't see Professor Snape in school, how could I be mad? "Harry didn't understand what the headmaster wanted, if Severus thought something was wrong he should come and talk, seeing that the man had shrunk again, Harry not stopped to ask himself what the problem was.

"Then why do you insist on calling him professor and didn't come to talk to him?" Now the headmaster seemed a little sad.

"Because I hear my friends always call him that and I just got used to calling him that. And as I said before, I has training and lessons to do so I forgot to come talk with Professor Snape. "Harry replied_. 'The truth is that if I call him a Professor and don't see him, I will not think I have a person as property. '_

"Harry, I think you have not read the books yet." And with a flick of his wand, the headmaster had the two books in hand. "Let me explain a few things and so I'm leaving. Please do not interrupt me, you can clarify your doubts later.

As you know, slavery's Severus is one of the more submissive types. While others do not make magical bond with their masters, the type of slavery Severus way, and the more time connected to a family stronger the bond. As you might imagine, the link for you is very strong. Therefore the bond does not accept you to be respectful to him as if he were more than you.

How do I know that Severus had explained, the link reads, needs and sends Severus pinching. For example, now you here in bed, Severus has the need to stay here without leaving your side to help in yuor recovery. And it all happens with both yuor physical problems, such as diseases and accidents as its discomforts, as a confidant.

Another point is that the link needs to serve the master. As you asked for nothing and even spoke with Severus, Severus's bond says that you don't want him as a slave, because he isn't doing a good job.

I'm saying this is because Severus sense the revolt of the link from the first week of school, and if you don't change anything, the bond demanded Severus will be punished. When you reach that point if you don't punish him the bond will punish him, and is usually worse let the bond punish, as Severus go through more pain than necessary.

I wonder how you feel Harry, coming here and finding you have a slave, but it is a responsibility that puts at stake the welfare of Severus. I don't know how far the bond was stretched, as Severus refuses to talk, so I let you talk and understand each other. And Harry thinks of everything I said, Severus ask questions and read the book. "And with those words the director left the room.

Harry was terrified, looking down saw the books in his hand and did not know what to do. _'Was wrong? Did I get Severus in pain? '_Looking for his slave Harry's concern with those eyes something else he does not know what is. _'What do I do now?'_

"Severus? Sorry for everything "

"Master, I said you can't apologize to me, sir."

"As the bond is behaving? Hm ... I mean, the link says you need punishment? "Harry asked worried.

"Master Unfortunately, I was too long without serving you, since my magic called up your. Caring for you now improve the revolt of the bond, but the bond still require punishment, not as severe, but it will require. "

Harry was worried about the punishment, after a few moments thinking, he thought it would be best to explain what really happened.

"Severus, I was lost when the headmaster told me that you were my slave, but didn't realize until my friends ask about you in the welcome dinner. So I ran, thinking that if I ran away you would not be my slave. And only now, with the headmaster explanation, I really understood. I know that the link doesn't let me apologize, but I really regret not talking to you about it. "

"No problem sir, I'm here for everything you need, even clarify a doubt, I'll walk protecting and serving the Lord until the end, Master."


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter 5**

"No problem sir, I'm here for everything you need, even clarify a doubt, I'll walk protecting and serving the Lord until the end, Master."

Once the man had stopped talking, Harry realized that despite he doesn't like the situation of having a slave, the man was completely loyal to Harry and if Harry would send, the man would go to hell without questions. 'It _must be because of the spell, because of the link.'_ Harry thought and looking for those onyx eyes.

"So when can I get out of here Severus?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Madame Pomfrey wants you to stay at rest until at least Monday, sir, which it is when she will see if you will be able to leave, Master." The slave said with a chuckle.

"Urgh. Actually am I confined to bed? "

"According to Madame Pomfrey you are only allowed to go to the bathroom and sit, sir. It seems that the beating was ugly, and it is to no chance of long-term sequel, Master. "

At that time Harry, looking at his slave, he thought it would be long days. A few minutes later, Severus went to fetch a lunch for his Master, and Harry decided it was time to get up and use the bathroom.

Harry pulled the covers off and put his feet out of bed at the exact moment he got up he realized his mistake. His head was so spinning that it was leaving him sick, his back was hurting as much as it was about the time Uncle Vernon had crushed and broken his ribs. When Harry realized his mistake, he fell forward at the same time as Severus entered the bedroom desperate.

Severus held him, and began to bring Harry to the vertical position. Harry realized that the slave was talking about something, but the change of the position accentuated his sickness and Harry found himself throwing himself forward and throwing everything they had and there was in his stomach.

When the stomach calmed down a bit, Harry found himself being lifted and suddenly he was in the bathroom, in front of the vessel, spewing more.

After it was over, Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Once the boy closed his eyes, he felt a wet towel on his face. Opening his eyes, Harry saw his slave looking worried and saw that it was the slave who was passing the damp cloth on his forehead. Spending a few minutes, the slave began to speak.

"Master, you have a concussion. You should not try to stand up alone. "Severus explained. "Would you like a glass of water Master? Would you like to go back to bed Master?" waving affirmatively to the first, quickly he had a glass of water in his mouth. Taking a few sips of water Harry found himself able to speak.

"Er ... I need to use the bathroom and take a bath. "Harry spoke blushing.

"Here, let me help you Master." Severus said, helpfully.

"NO!" Harry almost yelled "I mean, I can do alone."

"But master ..."

"Please, I want to use the bathroom and take a bath alone!" Seeing the expression of Severus, Harry softly added, "If you feel calmer you can stay on the other side of the door and I promise to call you in any problem."

The man didn't look pleased, but accepted. Harry noticed that the other man wouldn't come out on the other side of the door, hastened to do what needed. Almost half an hour later, Harry was able to finish everything and called Severus to help him to bed.

Already in bed, Severus brought Harry the lunch. And so the days passed and Harry containment was released in the early on Tuesday to return to the tower. But before returning Severus stopped him:

"Master, remember what I said about the punishment?" seeing the boy nod the man continued: "Despite the bond Tues appeased during the three days, the bond still requires a punishment from the Lord."

With those words Harry was white without knowing what to do.

"Punishment? What kind of punishment? "Harry asked without really wanting to know the answer.

"In every kind of slavery is made all the punishment done has to be on body shape, master." Replied the slave.

"And if I do not punish?"

"So the link will take care of that, I will feel a pain debilitating until the bond is satisfied, sir."

"And if I punish you what do I have to do? It better I punish you or the bond punish you? "Said Harry still not liking the idea of body shape punishment.

"If you punish me for sure the pain will be less than if the bond punish me, Master. And you can do anything: a spanking, whipping; and finally what you think best. "

Harry took a moment to think, but decided to save the man more pain then he will distribute punishment. Thinking Harry thought it would be better a beating.

"O-Okay, I-I w-will p-punish y-y-you."

"How do you like to do this master?" The man said softly because the man does'n want let his master more uncomfortable.

"I-I g-guess i-it b-better b-be s-spankin. H-How w-wil I-I d-do t-that? "

Severus was surprised that his master was stuttering, but still he took his master to the couch and gestured for his master sit. Then Severus feeling the bond, removed his pants leaving only his underwear straightened up in his master's lap, without actually putting any weight on Harry's lap. Already in position the man lowered his underwear, not to further embarrass the boy and said softly.

"Master, the bond will not be satisfied with at least 50 spankings."

Harry stared at his slave ass trying to process what the man had said. Severus waited patiently for his Master began. Wanting to get it over with, Harry began, when Severus's ass began to turn red, Harry began to feel sick, but gathered all his gryffindor courage he continue. When Harry eventually finish he had his head down so that Severus couldn't see the tears. Severus raised his clothes and climbed off of Harry, who was standing the man tells so softly, almost whispering.

"Thank you Master!" With these words Harry can't stand, and rushes to the first bathroom in the dungeon he could find to throw up.

* * *

"What's the matter Potter?" Harry recognized the voice as the second person that Harry wouldn't like to see now (the first being Severus) Draco Malfoy.

"Get off Malfoy" and to the surprise of Harry, Malfoy stared for a few moments and then left the bathroom.

The next day at breakfast, the trio arrived early. Harry realized that Severus had not come yet. When the man arrived, as soon as they sat down, Harry realized that he had trouble sitting, as he realized why Harry lost all hunger, even if his plate was untouched. Looking up Harry realized that Severus was waiting Harry starts eating.

"Guys, see you in class, I forgot something in the room." Harry told his friends and hurriedly left the hall.

Still disgusted with what he had done Harry didn't eat the rest of the day, nor the next day. Choosing good excuses for his friends, for they will not bother. So Thursday, when Harry would have a free time with Ron and Hermione, the three were heading to the library when crossed with Severus.

"Master, can I talk to you?" The man asked. Not knowing what to do, Harry remained quiet.

"Harry, we're going forward. Later you meet with us, ok? "Mione told soon and take Ron with her.

"We can go to your room, Master?" The man asked again. Waving Harry made his way for room he shared with Severus. Once there, Harry stood near the door, wanting to get out of there soon.

"Master, please sit down." The man said pointing to the armchair and although Harry doesn't want to, but he slowly went to his armchair and sat down. Severus followed him and sat on his knees in front of Harry, almost touching and looking into the eyes of his master the man continued.

"Master, I can imagine what you must be feeling and I'm sorry that was my fault. But I can see you are hurting because of it, sir.

You may not know, but to be your slave, I realized almost everything that you do, and without want it offends my lord, I realized that you're not feeding these days.

Knowing also that you don't want to go through that again, sir, I must warn you master that the bond recognize it as if I'm hurting you and the bond will eventually require a far greater punishment than the previous one, sir, a type of punishment that I know you not bear apply my lord.

I ask you to understand that although you don't like how things work, it's like they are and there are nothing that will change it, sir, what you can do is deal with the situation as best as possible, sir.

Therefore, I beg you, Master, do not continue skipping meals! "

With that Harry realized that despite not liking what the bond required, he would have to deal with to not worsen the situation.

* * *

Beginning December arrived, bringing snow. In this past month, since the conversation with Severus, Harry went to do some lessons on Saturday morning in the chambers of Severus (or in Harry's quarters, as the man always said that everything that had belonged to his Master). This weekend in specific, Harry instead of going to see Severus, he along with Ron and Hermione, go to met Hagrid, who was saddened by the loss of the dragon egg that the man had won.

When they reached the hut, they realized that the man was drunk, crying man said of his love for animals and talked about Fluffy.

"Everyone is afraid of Fluffy, just because he is huge and has three heads, but it's just playing a song that he sleeps ..." reminding the hellhound took Harry to know what was in school.

"Hagrid, why Fluffy is within the school in a room?"

"He is guarding ... oops, I should not be talking about it!"

"Is he guarding what Hagrid?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"You should not know anything! It is only matter of Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel ... I shouldn't have said that. "

And so the three made it a mission to discover what the Headmaster and such Flamel had in common that Fluffy was guarding. Christmas came without them find out what Fluffy was guarding, Harry had decided not to return for the house of his relatives, as he knew it would be worse for his health. Instead, he decided to spend the holiday in the apartments of Severus.

Christmas morning arrived, and Harry realized he had gifts at the end of his bed. _'I think I'm finally in a place that fit me and the people loves me.'_ The gifts he most enjoyed were the sweater that Ron's mother had sent and a invisibility cloak that was from his father and someone had sent. Leaving the room Harry found Severus with an expression of concern.

"Good morning Master! Is everything okay master? "Was the question of man.

"Good morning, Severus! It's alright yes. Can we eat here today? "Harry asked trying to relax and not do anything that day.

"Yes my Lord." And so the man who prepared everything for his master spent the day relaxing.

Time passed and Harry found himself with his friends rescuing the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. And now after discovering that the stone was destroyed, Harry was in the infirmary, with Severus and his friends, recovering.

"In two days I will be returning to my relatives's house." Harry mused.

"Looking forward to seeing your family master?" the slave asked.

"I am." Harry replied, _'I'm looking forward to the summer ends up and I'm back here in my real home, with my real family.'_ Thought Harry seeing Ron and Hermione fighting again and Severus watching him with interest.

*****End first year*****

* * *

**The end of the first year. I want to know if you want Harry has another slave or not. I'll wait to know that before I update...**

**Thanks and kisses...**


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter 6**

Harry noticed as he entered the front door of his uncle's house that these holidays would be like hell. Once the door closed, his uncle told him to take his suitcase into the room and back to the hall, where he was beaten almost to unconsciousness and played in the closet under the stairs. _'Yes, it seems that my dear uncle wants to show all your love to me' _Harry thought sarcastically. _'I hope I survive this holiday' _Harry fainted shortly thereafter.

They were long days before Harry was released from the closet and yet, when it was released was to clean the house. And so began a few weeks, with hard work, occasional raids during the day and very hungry. That specific day he was to spend the night in the second quarter of Dudley as his uncle was receiving visits from his boss.

Once Harry just made dinner and dessert, his uncle sent him to his room.

"I do not want to hear a peep if you know what's good for you freak," said his uncle when he commanded he for the room.

While Harry heard his uncle getting the head in the living room, in your room appeared a small green creature with large ears and eyes wearing a thong.

"Harry Potter, sir, I Dobby sir, you can not go to Hogwarts this year, it's dangerous!" Said the little creature.

"As well, of course I will!" Answered Harry.

Sometime after Harry is in front of his uncle who was the face of a purple color.

**"BOY, DO YOU THINK THAT COULD USE HERE AND GET AWAY? YOU WILL SEE WHAT I WILL DO WITH YOU NOW FREAK! "**his uncle shouted after Dobby dropped the pudding top of the refrigerator. And so Harry received the biggest beating he could remember.

* * *

Three days later the door of his locker was opened by his uncle, Harry realized afraid that his uncle had two cards in hand.

"Read these letters and answer, before sending the reply will check if there is nothing that these freaks can't know. And: No, you can't go to your friend's house, and I know you can't refuse the letter from the headmaster of that school of freaks. "Your uncle said and waited for Harry to read and answer letters.

"Harry,

How is your summer? Here at home it's okay, even without knowing anything Hermione since she said she would be out all summer. Do you want to come spend the end of summer here at home?

Ron "

"Dear Ron,

My summer is great, I'm really enjoying my time with my family, so I guess we'll see only on the train. I do also not know anything Mione. Until the first day.

Harry. "

The second letter to the consternation of the Harry was from Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy

I need to talk to you about something that happened this week. Severus could go pick you up at some time in the next week so we can talk? Come with a backpack to spend a few days here.

Albus Dumbledore "

"Headmaster,

I think next Friday could do that, I'll be until next week walking with my uncle as he took a few days off. Tell Severus he can come 10 hours of Friday.

Harry Potter "

Harry scored Friday to improve their injury. And though his uncle was not satisfied that he couldn't hit the nephew and had to feed him dinner on Thursday and breakfast on Friday, at least no one would know what happens inside that house.

* * *

The week leading up to the quick trip to Hogwarts for Harry were calmer, though still cleaning up the house he had one meal a day and only received by his uncle a few slaps in the head during breakfast and during and after dinner. On Friday morning his uncle left for work and her aunt took Dudley to the mall to have no contact with the freaks. When the bell rang, Harry was already one of their best clothes waiting Severus.

"Good morning Master! I hope your summer is going well, sir. "It was the formal greeting from the man.

"Good morning, Severus! Everything is fine. "Harry said with a shudder. The man realizing shake the bond sought and found a little pain.

"Master! You're in pain, my lord!" Said the worried man.

"There is nothing Severus, this morning I falls in the bathroom. It's okay! "Harry said with a smile.

"If you're right, sir. We can go when you want to master." Said Severus still worried about the pain he realized it was bigger than felt by a simple fall, but decided it was better not to say anything about it and get more eyes on his master.

"Can we go now Severus."

A few moments later, Harry was being handled by his slave while recovering the balance when they arrived at the principal's office by portkey.

"Good morning my boy! I hope all is well. Sit down. "Said Dumbledore showing Harry and Severus to sit in the chairs in front of headmaster desk." Now Harry, I know you will not like this news, but I need to give it."

"O-Ok s-sir." Harry stammered worried.

"Well Harry, after you defeated Voldemort as a baby you have been receiving inheritances from people who have no heirs. Last week the old Owen died without heirs, and in his will he left everything to you.

The importance of this is that he had a slave, and as his heir, his tenure came to you. He is a student a year older than you. Before we call him here, you need to sign the transfer document ownership and documents authorizing him to study at Hogwarts. As he is a minor and has no gainful employment you can't give him an allowance as you give Severus, he will be obliged to ask you anything he needs. "

Harry was horrified that he have another slave and he began to sign the documents. After all the documents are signed, the director spoke again.

"Severus please, go call him while I just talk to Harry." When the slave left the office, the headmaster continued: "Harry, his name is Adalelmo* Amim**. He is also in Gryffindor and he is starting the third year, I think you've met him. What I need to tell before it gets is that he is on the same type of slavery that Severus, I have faith you are going to cope with two, right? To warn you, I know you have help from Severus, but I must say it is usually a young slave, finds no other words, cocky you and he will challenge you. Can you imagine the consequences right, then for your good is better you be prepare my dear boy. "The headmaster Dumbledore sadly said.

"Yes sir." Harry said, _'That's what I was missing, besides having a slave, I have two that can read if I'm right or not!' _Thought with bitterness.

Knock, knock. The knock on the door pulled Harry from his thoughts.

"Come in!" Harry turned and saw Severus being followed by a boy he had seen in Gryffindor Tower. The boy, Harry remembered for, was tall, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes and the same brand of slavery that Severus. When the boy entered he soon stopped, even before seeing Harry in the room and feeling the magic of Harry, the boy looked at Harry. Already knowing what would happen Harry waited for the boy to do what he had to do. Kneeling down up ahead of Harry bowed his head to the ground and said formally:

"I am Adalelmo Amim, and I am here to serve every purpose, wish order you send me Master."

"Hm ... You can stay in office and look at me." Said Harry already knew what would happen. And so the boy got up and looked up, and Harry realized the challenge in the boy's eyes.

"Well, now you have met. Harry you'll be here for a week, I already sent a letter to your uncle for him not to worry. During this week Severus will take you to Diagon Alley to buy your materials, moreover you can do what you like. Good day to you. "And with that, these three people parting followed for the quarters of Severus.

Reaching quarters Harry went first and he sat in the armchair. Watching the two slaves and gesturing for both sit on the couch, Harry waited for someone to break the silence as he watched the fire.

"I will not obey you, sir." Said Adalelmo. Harry realized that Adalelmo didn't really want to say "sir". Startled by the aggressiveness of his other slave, Harry did not know how to react.

"Adalelmo! You should not talk like that with the Master! "Said Severus horrified by the aggressiveness of the other boy.

"Hm ... I think I'm going to my bedroom Severus." Said Harry without looking at either of them, picking up the backpack he quickly ran into the bedroom, closed the door and started crying. _'I did not want a slave, let alone two. And now Adalelmo hates me. And I hate myself! '_

A few hours later Harry was enjoying the time that he would remain at Hogwarts to make his homework when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes!"

"Master, can I enter, sir?" Was the soft asks from his older slave.

"Come Severus."

And so Severus entered the bedroom, but Harry sitting on the desk refused to look at the slave, even if the same had been kneeling at his feet.

"Lord. Adalelmo, like you, is still a child master. Since his first year, the headmaster asked me that I orient him so that he did not pass by much suffering because of his status as a slave. I spoke to him after your departure, sir, and he understands that it wasn't your fault, if wasn't you, sir, other person would have his property, but he is still resentful master with his slavery, sir. I ask you, sir, without offends you master, that you, sir, try to understand and to treat him gently. "Severus explained.

"Severus, I'm not angry with him and I really understand what he must been feeling." After a few moments when Severus was still kneeling, the slave spoke again.

"Master, it's time for lunch. Can I serve the lunch, sir? "

"Serves just you two Severus. I'm not hungry." And with a gesture dismissed Severus of Harry's bedroom. Concerned, but not wanting to disobey Severus called Adalelmo to lunch.

Near the end of the day Harry went to bed because he was tired, after falling asleep, Severus is back knocking on the door.

"Master? The dinner is on the table now, sir." Without neither slaves suffer because of him, Harry stood up and staggered went to room. Without really see where he was going, Harry stumbled and almost went down, not doing only because of the Adalelmo grabbed from behind. Despite feeling his master wincing at the contact, Adalelmo took the boy to the chair and said:

"You should see where you are going." Said gruffly.

Blinking owlishly, Harry replied without thinking: "Sorry." When Harry realized the boy was cringing that he realized what he had done.

"Adalelmo not talk like that with the master! And master, do not apologize to us, sir. "Severus said first shocked and then immediately softly.

"Huh. O-Okay, l-let's d-dinner? "Harry said while he made a gesture to the other two to join him.

During dinner Severus was worried what the their life will be like in the coming years and worried about his master. Adalelmo was thinking that the attitude he had seen in his new master until now was strange, the boy-who-lived shouldn't be so shy and insecure. And Harry was stirring the food on the plate, head down thinking. Standing up, not looking at anyone Harry said:

"I'm dead tired, see you tomorrow." With this farewell, he quickly returned to his bedroom, leaving the two slaves appalled that his master had not eaten lunch and joked with dinner instead of eating.

The next day, the three went to Diagon Alley and bought everything they needed for the new school year. And so began the week where Harry was always close to his slaves while hiding from them. On returning to Harry's relatives, the boy left behind a Severus worried and a thoughtful Adalelmo.

* * *

In his uncle's house, Harry returned to normal treatment received with interest by the time they had been away. Soon the day came back to school and Harry was very hurt, but how much had taken painkillers in the bathroom of his uncles in the closet as potions Severus, Harry thought no one would notice.

Severus appeared, exactly 10 in the morning of September, 1st. Apparating his master for the platform. And so Harry meets Ron and Hermione in a compartment when the train was leaving.

"How was your vacation guys?" Harry asked to his friends. After hearing the answers, he told what had happened on his holiday.

"You remember the Adalelmo Amim, that slave who is in his third year in Gryffindor?" With a wave of his friends he continued, "His owner died and left everything to me as the boy-who-lived. I really think he hates me." Harry said softly.

Without knowing any of them, Adalelmo was on the other side of the door listening to everything. The boy promised he would try to be nicer to his master, but thought the resentment of being a slave to disturb.

* * *

*Adalelmo- Germanic origin, meaning "noble protection '

**Amin - Arabic origin, means "faithful"

**Hey guys...somethings:**

**- This story will be a Drarry, where Draco will be a veela**

**- I decide to give Harry another slave**

**- It will be a SS/OMC**

**I hope you are enjoying...kisses**


	7. Bonus one

**Bonus 1**

Severus Snape looked up and searched his Master, he was concerned with his Master. When Severus took his Master to take him to the station, Severus noticed something that would not have noticed: he wasn't feeling anything, there was no feeling from the bond.

Being honest with yourself if you were two years ago Severus wouldn't worry, but Severus learned to respect and to care much about their Master. And now Severus was worried about his Master_. 'First it was when I got him to talk with the headmaster, the Master was feeling more pain than usual for a fall in the bathroom. After was the rocky start with Adalelmo, I know the Master is feeling guilty for Adalelmo's revolt. There was also the Master of confinement in the week should be the week to the bond between the Master and Adalelmo. Now I'm not feeling anything from the bond with the Master.' _Severus thought as he watched worried that despite their Master had begun to eat so the slaves can eat, now he is not eating anything, is only playing with food. Seeing the expression on his Master, Severus remembered the first time he saw his Master.

Flash back

Minerva was called to meet his Master. With apprehension he knocked and waited to the order to enter.

When he entered as the other times that his magic had turned to former the bond with the Masters, it was like millions of steel strings were pulling their magic until his youngest Master in a silent promise. A promise that was different for each Master. With his first Master was a promise of pain, followed by more pain. With the elder Potter was a promise of comfort and nurturing and finally with James Potter was a promise of constant humiliation.

Severus was worried what promise would lead, but wasn't ready to promise formed. A promise which he, himself, would be the support for his Master, where he, himself, would need to guide and comfort your Master, need patience and tranquility with his Master, that his Master would bring the chance for a different life, his Master was promising a hope to be treated as a free human.

Completely stunned he knelt and made his promise, the promise that he would never break, the promise that his life would mean.

End of Flash Back

Severus remembered also that the first month was a constant pain, his Master was the avoiding like the plague, as if Severus was something undesirable. The pain that came from the link with this assurance was unbearable, for the promise of the bond pulled to cherish and take all the concerns of his Master, but his Master avoiding this.

Severus remembered the first Quidditch game of his Master, as his Master had been hurt and all the talk that followed. Severus felt so clean, so quiet with the acceptance of his Master with his proximity, he was elated. With a crease on forehead remembered the only time that his Master was forced by the bond punish him how he felt.

Flash back

It seemed wrong to allow his Master to pass through it, but the bond required. With each spank Severus felt like being clean and forgiven for everything, every spanking was a promise by the bond that all would improve. So when eventually the spanking over, he did the first thing that came into his head.

"Thank you Master!"

When the words left his mouth his Master ran out the door. _'I did something that displeased him? Why he ran? '_

The next day, after a night of sleeping belly down and his ass on fire, red in a way that he couldn't almost put his underwear and trousers, he entered the hall and sat down with a shudder to sit in his sore butt. Once he looked up he saw his Master fleeing the hall. And so was the next day, demanding that the bond Severus explain and apologize for causing so much discomfort to his Master he nor eat.

The conversation he had with his Master of meals was wonderful.

End of Flash back

Severus remembered how fond he started up with the boy. The boy was gentle and quiet, though sometimes insecure, his Master was the most captivating person he had ever met. He had seen the proof observing his Master relate to his housemates. Severus realized that all those jealous: friends of his Master, the Quidditch team, his two friends who do not unglued him, Lomgbotom; they all had something in common, they saw their Master as a confidant, someone they could trust without thinking and that everyone would die for his master if the need arose.

Turning his gaze the Gryffindor table Severus watched Adalelmo, the boy would suffer greatly if he continued with that. What Severus could do was try Adalelmo guide and protect his Master of another slave that could hurt his Master without notice. And Severus realized with a shudder that passed around the dinner thinking. Coming to his Master's rooms Severus saw his Master against the wall in front of the frame that guarding the entrance.

"Master? Why have you not joined, Master? "He said softly so as not to disturb his Master.

"I will not go into Severus, I need to go back to the tower. I noticed you were watching me too much and had not eaten anything for dinner. Are you well Severus?" His Master asked. His little master had noticed that he was not well when Severus started getting exciting about it, he remembered that he is not getting any feeling of bond.

"I'm okay, Master. If not daring Master, may I ask if you're okay, sir? "

"I'm fine Severus. Good night!" Said his small and fragile Master turning his back and walking away. _'Apparently this will be a long and stressful year.'_


	8. Chapter seven

**Chapter 7**

Harry lay on his bed in the tower, recalling the small conversation with Severus. Will Severus noticed something wrong? Harry was very worried that Severus noticed the pain that Harry was on, last week his uncle had little worried about the warnings about Severus and Adalelmo, Harry said they would be able to feel what he was feeling it and the consequences were: three broken ribs, had cuts on the back of the marks of his uncle's belt buckle, bruises all over his body and his left wrist was sprained.

Harry silently thanked that neither Severus nor his relatives gave for lack of painkillers, at least so their slaves not realize the constant pain he was experiencing. He was cold when Severus asked if he was okay, he thought the man had realized. Getting ready to wake up every four hours to take the painkillers Harry fell asleep.

The next day Harry woke up early as usual and got up before her friends, finishing getting ready for the day he called the boys to be able to pick up schedules and go to class. Down, met Hermione and waited down Ron while waiting, Adalelmo went downstairs. The slave stopped halfway, turned his gaze to his Master and reluctantly arc and went quickly out of the tower. _'He really does not like me' _thought Harry seeing his slave out of the tower.

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table joking and commenting on the lessons they have and the class with Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry did not realize Severus's gaze on him, although Harry be in a better mood today than the night before Harry was eating slightly less than normal. After all, he still had to return to get used to eating larger portions of food as in the house of his uncles he could not eat more than one meal a day, not every day, and your meal is usually constituted of bread with cheese and a glass of water.

* * *

And so the week passed, Harry arranged to meet with their slaves in the chambers of Severus every Saturday morning, unless he had training, then they would meet in the afternoon. Knowing that Adalelmo still would not even look at his face, Harry spent the Saturday in front of the fireplace without any talking with the boy while he make his lessons and talking only about some doubts with Severus.

Harry realized during his first month at school, which this year was not portending anything good for him. Despite being happy that his wounds were already healed, his teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke that was more concerned with the appearance and fame than teach students; another point that Harry was concerned with was the constant voice he listened to the castle, that only he could hear. Not to mention his two slaves, one who was always concerned about him and the other who wanted him to vanish from the earth. Overall its second year at the school began in a **'quiet'** form.

* * *

And so, for one night the three friend were returning from the feast of Nick's-almost-without-head's death when Harry heard the voice again.

"I smell blood ... blood ... heir ..." and the voice was getting farther and farther away, ran after Harry's voice as if trying to figure out where it came from. Ron and Hermione were coming back and when Harry stalled in the curve of the corridor they came upon Harry and the three fell. Ahead of them was the cat of Mr. Filch hard as a stick, hung up the torch and the torch was written in blood:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, CAUTION. *

* * *

And so it was a riot at school a few days later the cat was petrified was the first Quidditch match of the year, it seemed the Quabribol season started to calm the students what had happened.

During the game, while chasing the snitch, a bludger began to follow him and despite having caught the Snitch, the bludger just stopped, only after he had broken Harry's arm and it buried in the ground. Professor Lockhart to show that could fix Harry's arm, fading just with every bone in left arm of Harry.

After that, Harry is, again, in his room in the chambers of Severus, where he is being cared for by both slaves. Harry would have to take esquelese every four hours for all the bones rise again, which no one had not told Harry, that born every bone ached as if they were breaking each piece that grew. Severus stood next to him with a wet towel helplessly.

"Stop yelling! You look like a small child doing tantrum! And their screams are giving me a headache! "Said gruffly Adalelmo.

Harry stopped screaming, but continued moaning, looking Adalelmo against the wall realized that the boy after speaking, had closed his eyes as if concentrating on something. Severus also looked at the boy, but said nothing because he could no longer fix it what was done. Harry still was in anesthetized with how Adalelmo spoke to him. _'He'll never want anything from me, I think I do well hiding from the two slaves, treatment I received from my uncles'_ thought Harry amidst the pain.

Adalelmo realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth, the bond was demanding punishment for the way he was treating his Master, guilty, the boy realized how his words affected the smaller boy who was in bed.

After a night back in pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming, Harry managed to fall asleep, now with the arm whole again. When he woke up, Harry realized that there was nobody in his room. Fidgeting in bed, Harry realized that he was no longer in pain, taking a change of clothes in the closet Harry went to the bathroom to shower.

Leaving the bathroom Harry saw Severus standing and leaning against the doorframe, with downcast eyes the man looked both worried and angry at the same time. For the posture of man, Harry would say he was more angry than worried. When the man looked up Harry realized that those onyx eyes normally soft and quiet was with flames of fury, retreating scared, Harry slammed his back against the door frame of the bathroom.

Realizing the fear of his Master, Severus took a step forward, only to have another Harry back. Severus stopped stunned, why his Master was afraid?

"Excuse me Master. Lord, what is happening? "Severus spoke in a soft voice. Harry realized that the fury of the man onyx eyes were smaller but still were there and it made Harry upset and afraid of man.

"N-nothing S-Severus. W-what d-do y-you w-want? "Harry stammered. Sighing, the man lowered his head and said quietly and smoothly.

"I heard the shower and come to call you for lunch." And so as not to disrupt further his Master he turned and left the room.

Harry slowly went to the room, where he found Severus, still head down, near the table and Adalelmo against the back of the armchair, the boy also had his head down. Not wanting to disturb the two slaves, Harry sat silently in his chair and began to eat. Severus and Adalelmo were watching their Master as the boy ate, Harry had his head down nibbling food without actually eating. Twenty minutes later Harry gave up pretending to eat and got up from the table, when he passed by the slaves, Severus called him.

"Master!"

"Hm?" Harry replied, turning to the man with his head down.

"You remember the time you had to punish me?"

"I remember, why?" Harry asked with fear.

"You have to punish Adalelmo, because of what he said, in the tone in which he spoke in a situation where you were weak without help you improve, my Lord."

With these words Harry turned to Adalelmo who was still staring at the floor. Harry did not want to do this, but knowing the consequences he could not deny meting out punishment.

"Uh, i-it m-must b-be a k-kind s-specific?"

"No sir, what you choose for, Master" was the answer formal Adalelmo.

"It may be the same that you used on me master." Severus said while Adalelmo.

"H-how w-will w-we d-do t-that?" After the Harry's question, the three men spent some time without speaking. Severus gently grabbed the arm of his Master, seeing as his Master flinched at the contact, the man dropped his arm, but motioned for Harry to sit in the sofa.

Sitting in his sofa, Harry bowed his head and only realized the movement in the room when Adalelmo climbed into his lap, just like Severus rose last time. Realizing the ass Adalelmo without underwear or anything, Harry finally realized he would have to hit the boy who hated him and the boy could not do anything to retaliate.

"Master, I asked him how much, you must give 20 more than you gave me, sir." Severus said with a broken voice.

Harry was concerned, 70 spankings for something the boy said, he did not like the situation, but he knew that was irreversible. And so it began, with his head bowed, every spanking were more tears shed, more the pain was that the boy, he was feeling sick. _'I'm worth nothing, Uncle Vernon was right, it was better if I had died with my parents.'_ Harry thought the last spanking. When it was over, Adalelmo stood up and spoke the same words that Severus said and generated the same reaction to Harry.

"Thank you Master." Said the boy gasped. And with that Harry scampered from the room for a bathroom, but this time Harry remembered to lock the bathroom.

* * *

A few days later Colin Creevey had been petrified too. That night the students have class Duels. During a demonstration, Malfoy and Harry dueled and with a spell Malfoy conjured a snake, and to save a classmate, the students discovered he was Parselmouth, ie a person who could talk to snakes. And so, those who were not his friends thought he was the heir of Slytherin who had opened the camera.

A few days later Harry found a diary, Tom Riddle's diary. The diary told Harry that who had opened the chamber for 50 years was Hagrid. Before the trio could go talk to Hagrid, Hermione was petrified, so only the boys went to see Hagrid, who was being arrested, and told them to follow the spiders to know what was the monster. And so they were almost killed by Aragog, a acromatula, but they managed to escape.

When they were visiting Hermione the ward, they saw that there was a paper in her hand, explaining that the monster who could petrify people should be a basilisk. So the two boys over Professor Lockhart went to the secret chamber. At the end Gina was saved from Tom Riddle (or rather a memory of Voldemort), Professor Lockhart lost all memory, Harry killed the basilisk with the help of Fawkes (the headmaster's phoenix) who brought the Sorting Hat and Harry drew his sword Gryffindor inside. Despite having been injured Harry did not need to stay in the infirmary because of the tears of Fawkes.

Harry was in the chambers of Severus packing up his things to catch the train the next day. _'Good, now i will go back to the hell that is the home of my uncles. I hope these holidays are calmer there' _thought the boy as he watched his two slaves, Severus looked certain to miss him and Adalelmo, despite the beginning, was acting with a little more softness toward Harry.

*****End of second year*****

* * *

**Sorry folks the small chapter, but this chapter was hard to write ...**

Responding:

I'm a little too dramatic, I really like stories where Harry is abused by his uncles, I'm doing he trying to hide the abuse for that nobody knows, as the link with the slaves show when Harry is sickness, he is hiding with analgesics. .. Next year he met otherwise, because that Severus and Adalelmo just discover in the sixth year about the abuse ...

Thank you all and kisses until the next ...


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter 8

Harry was staying in the second room of Dudley, after inflating his Aunt Marge, Harry had taken his things to leave home. Before he could the Minister Cornelius Fudge, had come and explained that nothing would happen to him, but he needed to stay with his uncles for protection. Harry also remembered why he was lying in bed without sheets now expecting a delivery by owl.

FlashBack

Once the Minister has disappeared along with the Aurors from inside the family home, Harry turned to his uncle, who was purple with rage, the man grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door of the second bedroom of the Dudley while he was pushing Harry inside.

Harry barely had time to realize the impact with the ground before kicking her uncle felt his stomach to protect himself, Harry turned back and got all shot in the back. When his uncle got tired of using the foot, he began to use his hands, and it was a time until his uncle got tired and left him lying in the room. Dragged up to bed, Harry fainted.

End of FlashBack

This was the new Harry routine, every day after dinner his uncle would beat him up until he was tired. Thinking about what would happen if his slaves found out, Harry sent a letter to the Flourish and Blotts bookshop and asked if it was possible to buy books by owl post, with the positive response from the store, Harry asked every book they had about the bond he shared with his slaves.

When the books arrived, Harry flipped through them without actually reading anything, just researching if there was anything that would block the slaves to feel that the Master was not well. After a few days he found what he needed:

_"... Some Masters did not like their slaves knew what the Master felt, it was created by a spell to these situations. The spell, although very simple to perform, requires an exact renewal every 45 days, after 45 days the spell fades:(1) __Obstructionum affectus consumunt pax__, to perform the spell is first necessary to have a distance between Master and Slave where the latter are not within range of feelings brought by the bond. Since the distance is necessary that the spell is spoken three times for each slave, there is no need for the spell works a wand, this will work in the bound that is already working, at the end of the spell must be added the name of the slave ( __Obstructionum affectus consumunt pax slave name__), with that slaves should realize the bond always a sense of peace from their masters ... "_

Harry was exciting to spell discovered, the next day was the day to return to Hogwarts, Harry with a new determination marked on a paper that was August 31 at 23 hours he would perform the spell, so tomorrow and Severus and Adalelmo will not feel how hurt Harry was returning home from his uncles. Harry did not notice anything different to cast the spell, so he was hoping that would work.

The next day, as the last two years, Harry was hoping Severus come pick him up to take him to King's Cross. When the clock struck half past ten, Harry saw Severus appear in front of the house of his uncles. Grabbing her backpack with the things that he used during the holidays, Harry made his way up slave.

"Good morning, Severus!"

"Good morning Master! How are you, sir? "Slave asked softly.

"I'm fine! Can we go? "Harry was exciting that the spell had worked. Severus was not with that expression that he knew that his master was lying.

Arriving at the station Severus unlike the past years boarded the train along with his Master, as it was almost time to leave they just found a compartment that had a sleeping man. Shortly after Adalelmo, Ron and Hermione arrived.

"Severus, Adalelmo, not that I don't want you to be here, but why are you here?" Harry finally asked what was making him curious.

"With the flight of the criminal Sirius Black, we would feel better being with you, master." Severus explained softly.

"Hm, ok then."

And so spent half the trip, the children soon discovered that the man was sleeping Remus J. Lupin, was the new DADA teacher. Suddenly the train stopped, the lights went out and a cold mist surrounded the train. That's when the compartment door opened they discovered that a being with a black cloak covering the entire body and face was on the door. The feeling grew icy and Harry began to remember all the times that his uncle had beaten the feeling of having no one, the last thing he remembered before everything got dark was a male was saying:

"Lily, take Harry and run. I'll handle it. "

"Harry! Harry, wake up! "," Master! "

These were the first things he heard when Harry started to wake up. Opening his eyes he realized that Severus and Adalelmo were of the each side of him looking worried. As he tried to stand Severus helped him stand up and sit down while Adalelmo grabbed a chocolate hand the new DADA teacher and ran to Harry.

"What was that?" Harry said hoarsely.

"Those were Dementors, Azkaban prison guards. They feed the happiness of the person doing the remembering their worst moments. "Said the new teacher.

"And what are they doing here?" Ron asked

"They will also be in school, they are under orders of Ministry to search for the Sirius Black as he was seen heading towards Hogwarts." Severus said softly, still watching if his Master was well along with Adalelmo.

"I'm already better Severus, Adalelmo. Thank you! "Harry said quietly to the two slaves.

And so the journey continued, reaching Hogwarts students were already aware of the faint of Harry, so Harry was being harassed by all his friends Gryffindor wondering if he was okay. The Slytherin was incredibly quiet.

The banquet went smoothly and soon Harry was already rising along with the rest of the Gryffindor to go to the tower when Professor McGonagall calls him to meet with the headmaster. Restless Harry follows the teacher, _'Every time I go to the headmaster's office I get some news I do not like_'. Entering the office Harry sees that the Director was with Severus and Adalelmo, sitting between two slaves Harry awaits the Director start talking.

"Harry I know you will not like it, but came to the conclusion that it is the best. As you know, Sirius Black has escaped from prison. He was a friend of his father, a friend who betrayed him, when your parents hid him under a spell were called Fidelius, which hid the house as a keeper with the secret.

The keeper was Sirius Black, the man who betrayed your parents know he is coming to Hogwarts because of you, so we'd better if you spend this school year in the chambers of Severus. "

"I could not stay in the tower if I promise to be careful?" Said Harry

"Sorry my boy, but both I and Severus, Adalelmo and professors would be more peaceful if you're as safe as possible."

Resigned Harry eventually agreed despite not liking the idea of spending the year living with his slaves where it was easier for them to realize something is wrong with the same spell. Standing in front of the picture keep the rooms of Severus, Harry had a feeling he will not like this year.

Entering the chamber Harry went to the chair he liked and was looking at the fire as he thought. _'I know they are worried about me, but I deal constantly with the anger of Uncle Vernon, that Sirius Black should not be worse. And now I'm living this year here, if Adalelmo already did not like me after this year he will hate me, and Severus without his privacy he will start hating me too. I could try to go after this guy named Black, if I can get it I can go back to the dorm, on the other hand if I die it will not be much difference. '_

"... er? Master?" Severus was trying to draw attention to Harry.

"Sorry Severus, I was thinking. Is there a problem? "

"No need to apologize Master. I was worried. You don't want to stay here? Is there something we can do for you feel more comfortable, Master? "

"Not exactly. That isn't I do not want to stay here with you Severus, I'll miss the Gryffindor Tower. And there's nothing for you to do, why do not you do what you would be doing now if I wasn't here? "

With a puzzled expression Severus and Adalelmo sat on two couches that surrounded the armchair and waited for their master to serve. Shortly after Harry got up announcing that he would prepare for the night, so he moved into the room followed their slaves to help him.

Without realizing their slaves following the Harry took pajamas put in the closet in the bathroom and sat on the bed to take off my shoes, was when he realized Adalelmo taking their shoes and Severus preparing his bath. Knowing that no use complaining Harry left the two prepare his things for a relaxing night Harry sat under the blanket of the bed.

"I'm sure, now I can let sleep. And thanks for the help. "

"It was our pleasure Master. Good night Master! "Severus replied softly.

"Good night, Master!" Adalelmo fired up.

Alone in the darkness of the room Harry wondered how would this year, it seemed that he would spend the year under the supervision of two slaves and professors overprotective and worried about him. _'It will be a long year'_ Harry thought before falling asleep.

* * *

(1)obstructionum affectus consumunt pax - block discomfort, passing peace

**Merry Christimas and Happy New Year. Probably i will not uptada untill new year. Sorry for the late update, but it was difficult write this chapter.**

**Kisses and Review.**


End file.
